MTG Warcraft Companion!
by Empiric
Summary: How would Warcraft translate into MTG cards? This Issue: Human Spells (Violet Citadel) & Undead Forces (Chpt. 6)!
1. Rise of the Netherguard Part 1

Rise of the Netherguard MTG Companion!  
MTG Cards inspired by Warcraft and the Fan Fic. Rise of the Netherguard!  
  
*******************************************  
  
I do not own MTG, Warcraft, Blizzard, Or Wizards of the Coast.  
However it is strange coincidence that Blizzard and Wizards recently joined together for a Warcraft/D&D style tabletop game.  
  
I do however own the story Rise of the Netherguard. Enjoy the cardiness! In effect, this is a MTG/Warcraft crossover. Any concerns about card balance can be mentioned to me! R&R if you want, but otherwise just sit back and enjoy!  
  
By the way, I may pull up some old rules for some of these cards, but I'm trying to make the cards around the story, rather then story around the cards. *******************************************  
  
Chapters 1-3:  
Red:  
  
Goblin Swordsman 1R Goblin 2/1 Haste  
"Sometimes I wonder if their tenacity is spawned from intelligence or naivety."  
-Maduin Tritoch  
  
Goblin Spearman RR Goblin 1 /2  
Banding  
"Look, goblins with poles. I am sooo impressed." Dreadlord Perekkius  
  
Goblin Sapper Team 3RRR Goblin 1/1  
Sac Goblin Sapper: Destroy two target walls OR Destroy two target  
artifacts OR Deal seven damage to target creature or player.  
"Do not run! We are your friends!"  
  
Goblin Zeppelin 2RR Goblin 1 /2  
Flying  
Goblin Zeppelin cannot block  
As long as Goblin Zeppelin is in play, all players play with their  
hands revealed.  
"Wow, they all look like ants from here!"  
  
Goblin Submarine 2RR Goblin 2/4  
Islandwalk  
Goblin Submarine cannot attack unless defending player controls an island.  
"Glug.."  
  
March of the Goblins 2RR Enchantment  
2: Target Goblin gets Banding until end of turn.  
"Despite all appearances, they do indeed act with great coordination."  
- Dreadlord Perekkius  
  
Sitting Army 2RR Enchantment  
At the beginning of your upkeep, opponents may tap X mana. Only X creatures may block that turn, where X is the amount of mana that player tapped for X.  
"Why did I even bother?" Dreadlord Perekkius  
  
Graxil the Militant 3RRR Goblin Legend 4/1  
Haste  
Tap: At the end of your current attack phase, the owner of Graxil may untap only creatures that attacked during the current attack phase and begin a new attack phase. This ability can be used only once per turn.  
"Attack! Attack! Attack! Bring me the heart of Azeroth!"  
  
Black:  
  
Possessed Catapult 3BR Golem 2/3  
1 Tap: Deal 1 damage to target attacking or blocking creature  
B Tap: Target attacking or blocking creature gets -1/-1 until end of turn.  
R Tap: Target Creature gains flying until end of turn. Sacrifice affected creatures at the end of turn.  
  
"Dark Skies, Shadowed Lives, give this catapult seeing eyes. Make it throw with all its might; give it strength to ignite the night!" -Dreadlord Perekkius  
  
Perekkius the Impatient 4BBB Drealord 3/5 Haste  
First Strike  
4 : Tap target creature, tapped creature deals damage to target creature equal to tapped creatures power.  
  
White:  
  
Mass Evacuation 1WW Enchantment  
2 : Return target creature you control in play to owners hand.  
4 : Sac. Mass Evacuation. Return all creatures you control in play to owners hand.  
  
Land:  
  
Horizon Field: Land  
Tap: Add one colorless mana to your mana pool.  
1 : Add one white mana to your mana pool.  
"This is the perfect place to begin our quest. Every accomplishment we achieve here is rewarded twice fold." -Maduin Tritoch  
  
Origin Cave: Legendary Land  
Tap: Add one colorless mana to your mana pool.  
2 Tap: Search your library for a creature card of a type you already have in play. Shuffle your library, put selected creature card on top of your library.  
"Everything must have a beginning."  
  
Hilltop Town, Alsace: Legendary Land  
Tap: Add one colorless mana to your mana pool.  
All Soldiers get +0/+1 as long as Hilltop Town, Alsace is in play.  
"The town has stood as a bastion of humanity here in Azeroth for over three generations. Let us hope it can stand against a few goblins." 


	2. Forces of the Alliance

Warcraft/MTG Companion!  
MTG Cards inspired by Warcraft!  
  
*******************************************  
  
I do not own MTG, Warcraft, Blizzard, Or Wizards of the Coast.  
  
By the way, I may pull up some old rules for some of these cards, but I'm trying to make the cards around the game. I'm still trying to figure out how I can work buildings, since I have some neat ideas for them. *****************************************  
  
Alliance Section 1 (Units):  
  
Footman 1WW Soldier 1/2  
Tap: Prevent all damage that would be dealt to footman until end of turn.  
"They are Azeroth's first and final line of defense."  
  
Dwarven Rifleman 1RW Dwarf Soldier 2/3  
Tap: Deal 2 damage to target creature or player  
"We aim to defend the pride of Khaz Modan."  
  
Knight of Azeroth 3WW Knight 3/4  
Haste  
First Strike  
"The Silver Hand is no more, yet the proud Knights of Azeroth will  
stand forever."  
  
Peasant 1W Peasant 1/1  
Tap: Add one colorless mana to your mana pool  
Tap: Sacrifice land. Add one mana to your mana pool of the color of  
the sacrificed land.  
"They are the backbone of the human resistance"  
  
Dwarf Gyrocopter 2RW Dwarf Construct 0/3  
1: Deal 1 damage to target attacking or blocking creature  
As long as Gyrocopter is in play, all players play with their hands  
revealed.  
"Pilot to Bombadier, Pssh, Bombadier here."  
  
Dwarf Mortar Team 3RW Dwarf 4/1  
Tap: Deal 4 damage to target attacking or blocking creature.  
Tap: Destroy target artifact creature  
"He's T-N-T. I'm Dy-no-mite."  
  
Siege Engine 4RRWW Dwarf Construct 8/4  
Trample  
  
Siege Engine cannot attack unless opponent controls an artifact.  
  
Siege Engine can block as though it had flying.  
  
Siege Engine does not tap when it attacks.  
  
Siege Engine can only block or be blocked by artifact creatures.  
  
Priest Apprentice 1W Cleric 1/1  
Tap: Prevent the next 1 damage that would be dealt to target creature or player.  
As long as Priest Apprentice is in play, all Clerics gain Tap: Prevent the next 1 damage that would be dealt to target creature or player.  
"Sponge, Scalpel, Magic Wand, ZTTTT..."  
  
Priest Adept 2W Cleric 1/2  
Tap: Remove all Counters from target creature.  
As long as Priest Adept is in play, all Clerics gain Tap: Remove all Counters from target creature.  
"Head into the Light"  
  
Priest Master 2WW Cleric 1/3  
Tap: Target creature gets -2/-1 until end of turn and loses all landwalk abilities until end of turn.  
As long as Priest Master is in play, all Clerics gain Tap: Target creature gets -2/-1 until end of turn and loses all landwalk abilities until end of turn.  
"There is peace and serenity within the light."  
  
Sorceress Apprentice 1GU Elf Wizard 1/2  
Tap: Tap target creature  
As long as Sorceress Apprentice is in play, all Wizards gain Tap: Tap target creature.  
"I don't remember casting slow on you."  
  
Sorceress Adept 2GU Elf Wizard 1/3  
Tap: Target creature is unblockable until end of turn.  
As long as Sorceress Adept is in play, all Wizards gain Tap: Target creature is unblockable until end of turn.  
"Click me baby, one more time."  
  
Sorceress Master 3GU Elf Wizard 2/3  
Tap: Target creature loses all abilities and creature types and becomes a colorless 1/1 sheep creature until end of turn.  
As long as Sorceress Master is in play, all Wizards gain Tap: Target creature loses all abilities and creature types and becomes a colorless 1/1 sheep creature until end of turn.  
  
Muradin the Mountain King 5RRWW Dwarf Legend 3/5  
Tap: Deal 2 damage and tap target creature  
Tap: Deal 4 damage to target creature or player  
8: Mountain King gains +3/+3 until end of turn Whenever Mountain King deals combat damage, tap damaged creature  
"It's not the size of the hammer that matters, it's how you wield it."  
  
Archmage Antonius 5UUWW Wizard Legend 1/4  
Tap: Pay X mana. Put into play an X/X Water Elemental token creature  
with haste until end of turn.  
Tap: Pay X mana. Divide X damage among any amount of creatures you  
choose.  
Whenever a spell uses X, add 1 to any X value.  
X: X target creatures are unblockable until end of turn.  
"I shall revenge the fallen mages of Dalaran with sweat, tears, and  
mana."  
  
Uther Lightbringer of the Silver Hand 5WWWW Cleric Legend 4/4  
Tap: Prevent all damage to Paladin until end of turn.  
Tap: Prevent or heal the next 4 damage dealt to target creature or player.  
Reduce all combat damage by 1.  
X: As an additional cost discard X cards from your hand. Return X creatures from your graveyard to your hand.  
"I shall revenge the fallen. The Silver Hand shall rise again."  
  
Kael the Blood Mage 5GGRR Elf Wizard Legend 2/4  
X Tap: Deal X damage to target creature or player, prevent the next X damage to Blood Elf this turn.  
Tap: Deal 5 damage to target creature or player. This damage cannot be prevented.  
8: Put into play a red 8/8 Phoenix Legend token with haste and flying. At end of turn remove Phoenix Legend token from play and put into place into play a red 1/1 Phoenix Egg Token. If Phoenix Egg is still in play at the beginning of your next turn, remove Pheonix Egg and put into play a red 8/8 Phoenix Legend token with haste and trample. Repeat these abilities as long as either token is in play. Ability cannot be activated from the graveyard, but the affect still applies.  
  
Gryphon Rider 4WR Gryphon 4/5  
Flying  
Gryphon Rider may deal damage when attacking as though it were not blocked.  
"They take to the skies to defend the greatest kingdom ever to exist.  
  
Dragonhawk Rider 3GRW Elf 2/5  
Flying  
Tap: Tap target creature with flying  
Tap: Target creature cannot block flying.  
"Tell Blizzard we would make a great action figure!"  
  
Spellbinder 3GRW Elf Wizard 2/4  
Tap: Put target token creature owned by an opponent under your control. Target token deals damage to Spellbinder equal to tokens toughness.  
If spellbinder blocks a creature that is tapped, spellbinder deals double damage to target creature  
"I've got Magic Hands." 


	3. Records of the Violet Citadel

Warcraft/MTG Companion!  
MTG Cards inspired by Warcraft!  
  
*******************************************  
  
I do not own MTG, Warcraft, Blizzard, Or Wizards of the Coast.  
  
By the way, I may pull up some old rules for some of these cards, but I'm trying to make the cards around the game. I'm still trying to figure out how I can work buildings, since I have some neat ideas for them. *****************************************  
  
Human 2 (Spells):  
  
Call to Arms 3WW Enchantment 1: Target peasant becomes a 2/1 Soldier with first strike until end of turn.  
  
Backpack 4 Artifact Equipment Equipment Cost: 2 You may reduce the casting cost of any enchant creature spell by 2 when playing it on equipped creature.  
  
Defend 3W Enchant Creature Enchanted creature gains Tap: Prevent all combat damage that would be dealt to enchanted creature this turn.  
  
Enhanced Musket 3 Artifact Equipment  
Equipment Cost: 1  
Equipped creature gains Tap: Deal 1 damage to target flying creature.  
  
Animal Training 2W Enchant Creature  
Animal Training may only be played on Beast creatures.  
Enchanted creature gains +3/+3  
  
Heal 1WWW Enchantment  
2: Prevent the next 1 damage that would be dealt to target creature.  
  
Dispel Magic 5W Sorcery  
Opponents cannot play Sorcery spells for this turn. Remove all enchantments from play until end of turn. At end of turn return all Enchant creature cards removed in this fashion back onto enchanted creatures. All counters and tokens are permanently removed from play.  
  
Faerie Fire 3WW Enchant Creature  
Enchanted creature gains -0/-2 and can be blocked by any creature. This ability even affects creatures that would normally be unblockable.  
  
Slow 3W Enchant Creature  
Creatures who block or are blocked by enchanted creature gain first strike during that combat phase.  
  
Invisibility 4W Enchant Creature  
Enchanted Creature is unblockable.  
  
Polymorph 3WW Enchant Creature  
Enchanted creature is a 1/1 colorless sheep creature. Enchanted creature looses all abilities and cannot be the target of other enchantments.  
  
Siege Rockets 5 Artifact Equipment  
Equipment Cost: 5  
Equipped creature gains +3/+3 and can block creatures as though it had flying.  
  
Fragmentation Grenades 4 Artifact Equipment  
Equipment Cost: 3  
Equipped creature gains +2/+2 and can block an extra creature.  
  
Dwarven Flare 2 Artifact Equipment  
Equipment Cost: 1  
Equipped creature gains Tap: look at target players hand.  
  
Storm Hammer 7 Artifact Equipment  
Equipment Cost: 5  
Equipped creature gains +4/+4 and whenever equipped creature deals damage, tap damaged creature.  
  
Sky Web 2W Enchant Creature  
Enchanted flying creature can be blocked as though it did not have flying.  
  
Brilliance Aura 3WU Enchantment  
Add 2 to any X value.  
  
Blizzard 3X Sorcery  
Only spend W and U mana for X. Deal X damage to all creatures, where the amount of damage is equal to the U mana spent times the W mana spent.  
  
Mass Teleport 7X Instant  
Spend only W mana on X. X creatures may be untapped and removed from combat.  
  
Bash 3R Sorcery  
Deal 3 damage to and tap target creature.  
  
Thunder Slam 4RR Sorcery  
As an additional casting cost, tap target Dwarf you control. Deal 3 damage to all attacking and blocking creatures.  
  
Flame Whirl 5X Sorcery  
Deal a total of X damage to any amount of creatures. The damage may be divided among any amount creatures.  
  
*Was gonna do Siphon Mana, but I think that card already exists.  
  
Holy Touch 3WW Sorcery  
Prevent the next X damage to target creature or player, where X is equal to the highest converted mana cost of creatures you control.  
  
Devotion Aura 4W Enchantment  
All creatures gain +0/+3. 


	4. Forces of the Horde

Warcraft/MTG Companion!  
MTG Cards inspired by Warcraft!  
  
*******************************************  
  
I do not own MTG, Warcraft, Blizzard, Or Wizards of the Coast.  
  
By the way, I may pull up some old rules for some of these cards, but I'm trying to make the cards around the game. I'm still trying to figure out how I can work buildings, since I have some neat ideas for them. *****************************************  
  
Horde Section 1 (Units):  
  
Horde Grunt 2R Orc Soldier 2/2  
Provoke  
"Poke Poke Poke, is that all you do?"  
  
Horde Peon 2R Peon 1/2  
Tap: Add one colorless mana to your manapool.  
"Zug Zug"  
  
Orc Burrow 3 Artifact wall 0/4  
At the beginning of your Upkeep you may tap X Peon creatures. Orc Burrow gains X +1/+0 counters until end of turn. You may only tap up to four Peon creatures in this manner.  
  
Darkspear Troll 2GG Troll 1/3  
G: Regenerate Darkspear Troll  
Tap: Deal 1 damage to target attacking or blocking creature.  
"We be jammin!"  
  
Horde Catapult 3RG Orc Construct 2/3  
Double all combat damage Horde Catapult deals to artifact creatures. Tap: Deal 2 damage to target creature or player.  
  
Horde Wolf Rider 3RR Orc 3/2  
Haste  
Tap: Target creature loses flying until end of turn.  
"No! No! Bad Boy! Ewww!"  
  
Kodo Beast 4RR Kodo 3/3  
All other creatures you control gain +1/+0 as long as Kodo Beast is in play.  
The owner of Kodo Beast may choose not to untap Kodo Beast during his untap step.  
Tap: Remove target creature from game as long as Kodo Beast remains tapped. If Kodo Beast is sent to the graveyard or is removed from game while target creature is removed, do not return the removed creature to the game.  
  
Horde Wyvern Rider 4RG Wyvern 2/4  
Flying  
Every time Wyvern Rider deals combat damage to a creature, put a poison counter on damaged creature. At the beginning of every upkeep, deal one damage to every creature for every poison counter they have on them. This damage still heals at the end of the turn.  
"They fly the skies in search of the best prey."  
  
Troll Bat Rider 4GG Troll 2/2  
Flying  
Troll Bat Rider cannot block flying creatures.  
Tap: Sacrifice Troll Bat Rider, Destroy target flying creature  
GG: Regenerate Troll Bat Rider  
"The ends justify the means!"  
  
Tauren Warrior 4RW Tauren 4/5  
Trample  
Whenever Tauren Warrior blocks or is blocked, deal one damage to all opposing blocked or blocking creatures.  
"I keep telling you, my name is NOT T-Bone!"  
  
Orc Shaman Apprentice 2R Orc Wizard 2/1  
Tap: Remove all counters from target creature.  
As long as Orc Shaman Apprentice is in play, all Wizards you control gain Tap: Remove all counters from target creature.  
"Blame it on the Rain"  
  
Orc Shaman Adept 2RR Orc Wizard 2/2  
Tap: Deal 1 damage to all attacking or blocking creatures.  
As long as Orc Shaman Adept is in play, all Wizards you control gain Tap: Deal 1 damage to all attacking or blocking creatures.  
"Electrifying"  
  
Orc Shaman Master 3RR Orc Wizard 3/2  
Tap: Target creature gains +2/+1 and First Strike until end of turn.  
As long as Orc Shaman Master is in play, all Orc Wizards you control gain Tap: Target creature gains +2/+1 and First Strike until end of turn.  
"Rain drops keep falling on my head."  
  
Troll Witchdoctor Apprentice 2GG Troll Wizard 1/2  
G: Regenerate  
Tap: All creatures are blockable until end of turn. This works on creatures that would otherwise be unblockable.  
As long as Troll Witchdoctor Apprentice is in play, all Troll Wizards gain Tap: All creatures are blockable until end of turn. This works on creatures that would otherwise be unblockable.  
"Boke Bokum."  
  
Troll Witchdoctor Adept 3GG Troll Wizard 1/3  
G: Regenerate  
Tap: Tap all attacking creatures.  
As long as Troll Witchdoctor Adept is in play, all Troll Wizards gain Tap: Tap all attacking creatures.  
  
Troll Witchdoctor Master 3GGG Troll Wizard 1/4  
G: Regenerate  
Tap: Prevent all combat damage dealt to creatures you control this turn.  
As long as Troll Witchdoctor Master is in play, all Troll Wizards gain Tap: Prevent all combat damage dealt to creatures you control this turn.  
"Well Maria, it appears as if he's boiling several heads in a pot, adding his special spices as needed. Care to taste?"  
"Oh yum"  
  
Tauren Spiritwalker Apprentice 2RW Tauren Wizard 2/1  
Tap: Distribute among other creatures you control all combat damage that would be dealt to target creature.  
As long as Tauren Spiritwalker Apprentice is in play, all Tauren Wizards gain Tap: Distribute among creatures you control all combat damage that would be dealt to target creature  
"You know the rules. Pass the Pipe, puff puff."  
  
Tauren Spiritwalker Adept 3RW Tauren Wizard 2/3  
Tap: Prevent all damage that would be dealt to Tauren creature.  
As long as Tauren Spiritwalker Adept is in play, all Tauren Wizards gain Tap: Prevent all damage that would be dealt to Tauren creature.  
"I see dead people!"  
  
Tauren Spiritwalker Master 3RRWW Tauren Wizard 3/4  
Tap: Regenerate target Tauren  
As long as Tauren Spiritwalker Master is in play, all Tauren Wizards gain Tap: Regenerate target Tauren.  
"Ohhh. I think I'm beginning to see spirits. they are forming now. here they come. Ohhh these are powerful spirits. Ohhh yes, they are materializing."  
- Obscure Tauren Ritual  
  
Samuro the Blademaster 4RRGG Orc Legend 4/3  
First Strike 4: Samuro is unblockable until end of turn.  
Tap: Put into play 2 Colorless 4/3 Orc Illusion tokens. All damage dealt by Orc Illusions are reduced to 0.  
8: Deal 4 damage to all other creatures and players.  
"Snatch the Pebble from my hand grasshopper."  
  
Cairne Bloodhoof, Tauren Chieftain 5RRWW Tauren Legend 5/5  
Trample  
All other Tauren gain +2/+2 as long as Cairne Bloodhoof is in play.  
If Cairne Bloodhoof is to be put into a graveyard, instead put it on top of owners library.  
"My hoof and your butt have an appointment."  
  
Thrall the Farseer 4RRUU Orc Wizard Legend 3/4  
Thrall may block as though he had flying  
3 Tap: Put into play 2 colorless 1/1 Wolf tokens.  
Tap: Look at target players library.  
8 Tap: Deal 8 damage too and tap all other creatures without flying.  
  
Vol'Jin the Shadow Hunter 5GGGG Troll Wizard Legend 2/5  
Tap: Put into play a 0/1 Serpent Ward artifact wall creature token with the ability Tap: Deal 1 damage to target creature.  
X Tap: Distribute X healing counters among all creatures you control. Prevent X damage to each target creature that turn equal to the amount of healing counters on target creature.  
Tap: Target creatures becomes a 0/1 creature until end of turn. Choose target creatures color and creature type. 


	5. Protectors of the World Tree

Warcraft/MTG Companion!  
MTG Cards inspired by Warcraft!  
  
*******************************************  
  
I do not own MTG, Warcraft, Blizzard, Or Wizards of the Coast.  
  
By the way, I may pull up some old rules for some of these cards, but I'm trying to make the cards around the game. I'm still trying to figure out how I can work buildings, since I have some neat ideas for them. *****************************************  
  
Night Elf Section 1 (Units):  
  
Night Elf Archer 1G Elf Soldier 2/1  
Night Elf Archer may block as though it had flying.  
"I said a bow string, NOT a G.. oh never mind."  
  
Forest Wisp G Spirit 1/1  
Tap: Add one G mana to your mana pool.  
Sac: Tap target creature.  
"They are the lifeblood of the world."  
  
Huntress 3G Elf Soldier 2/2  
Huntress may deal damage as though it were not blocked.  
"Give a hoot, don't pollute."  
  
Glaive Thrower 5G Construct 5/2  
First Strike  
Glaive Thrower may deal damage as though it were not blocked.  
  
Hippogyph 1G Bird 2/2  
Hippogryph can only block flying creatures  
If a Hippogryph and a Night Elf Archer are in play, you may remove them from play during your upkeep and put into play a Green 4/4 Mounted Hippogryph token creature with flying that has the ability to be removed from the game during your upkeep to return a Hippogryph and a Night Elf Archer that has been removed from the game.  
"See? He's not dangerous. To prove it, watch as I stick my hand into his beak." -Bloodbeak's original trainer.  
  
Emerald Faerie Dragon 5G Dragon 1/1  
Emerald Faerie Dragon cannot be the target of spells or abilities.  
Deal 1 damage to opposing player whenever he casts a spell or activates a creature ability.  
If Emerald Faerie Dragon blocks or is blocked, its owner may choose to untap it and remove it from combat.  
"They are the guardians of the Emerald Dream."  
  
Dryad of Tirisfall Glade 3GG Dryad Druid 2/3  
First Strike  
Dryad of T.G. cannot be the target of spells or abilities.  
Whenever Dryad of T.G. deals combat damage to opposing creature, tap that creature and remove it from combat.  
"Fear the Fearsome Fury of the Forest Fawn."  
  
Ancient Hill Giant 6G Elemental 5/5  
All damage to Ancient Hill Giant is reduced by 2.  
Sac Forest: Ancient Hill Giant gets +2/+0  
"If a tree falls in the forest, the Giants are there to tend the wounds."  
  
Chimera 4GGG Dragon 5/4  
Flying  
Chimera cannot block flying units.  
  
Druid of the Talon Apprentice 1G Elf Druid 1/2  
Tap: Target creature gains -1/-1 until end of turn.  
As long as Druid of the Talon Apprentice is in play, all Elf Druids and Bird Druids gain Tap: Target creature gains -1/-1 until end of turn.  
"This job is for the birds."  
  
Druid of the Talon Adept 2GG Elf Druid 1/2  
Tap: Druid becomes a 2/2 Bird Druid with flying. As long as Druid of the Talon Adept is in play, all Elf Druids and Bird Druids gain Tap: Druid becomes a 2/2 Bird Druid with flying.  
"ACHOO. I must be allergic to feathers."  
  
Druid of the Talon Master 3GGG Elf Druid 3/3  
Tap: Remove target creature from play until end of turn.  
As long as Druid of the Talon Master is in play, all Elf Druids and Bird Druids gain Tap: Remove target creature from play until end of turn.  
  
Druid of the Claw Apprentice 2G Elf Druid 2/1  
Tap: Prevent the next 2 damage that would be dealt to target creature.  
As long as Druid of the Claw Apprentice is in play, all Elf Druids and Bear Druids gain Tap: Prevent the next 2 damage that would be dealt to target creature.  
"He wasn't fuzzy was he?"  
  
Druid of the Claw Adept 4G Elf Druid 2/3  
Tap: Druid becomes a 3/3 Bear Druid with Trample.  
As long as Druid of the Claw Adept is in play, all Elf Druids and Bear Druids gain Tap: Druid becomes a 3/3 Bear Druid with Trample.  
"Only you can prevent forest fires."  
  
Druid of the Claw Master 6GG Elf Druid 3/4  
Tap: All attacking creatures gain +2/+0 until end of turn.  
As long as Druid of the Claw Master is in play, all Elf Druids and Bear Druids gain Tap: All attacking creatures gain +2/+0 until end of turn.  
  
Malfurion the Protector 4GGGGG Keeper of the Grove Legend 4/5  
Sac. A Forest: Put 2 Green 1/1 Treant tokens into play.  
Tap: Tap and deal 3 damage to target creature.  
As long as Malfurion is tapped, prevent 2 damage from each source that would deal damage.  
  
Maiev the Vindictive 7G Warden Legend 5/4  
Tap: Deal 4 damage to all attacking and blocking creatures.  
Maiev may deal damage as though she were not blocked.  
Whenever Maiev deals damage to a creature, put a poison counter on that creature. If any creature has 3 or more poison counters on them at the end of the turn, sacrifice that creature.  
"I shall never rest until I have caught Illidan."  
  
Illidan the Betrayer 5GGBB Demon Hunter Legend 4/4  
If Illidan were to receive damage from any source, flip a coin. If Illidans owner wins the flip, prevent all damage that would have been dealt to Illidan by that source. This must be done for each source of damage.  
10: Illidan gains +6/+6 and trample, first strike, protection from red, protection from black, and swampwalk until end of turn.  
"I thirst for vengeance"  
  
Whisperwind the Pious 4GGWWW Priestess of the Moon Legend 3/4  
Whisperwind may block as though it had flying.  
As long as Whisperwind is in play, all Elf creatures gain +2/+0.  
8: Tap all your creatures. Whisperwind deals damage to all opposing creatures equal to the amount of creatures tapped by this ability. 


	6. Legions of the Damned

Warcraft/MTG Companion  
  
The Scourge 1 (Units)  
  
Acolyte 1B Cleric 1/1  
Tap: Add 1 Black mana to your manapool  
2 Tap: Sacrifice Acolyte. Put into play a black 0/1 Wraith token creature that cannot be blocked.  
"We live to serve Ner-Zhul"  
-Acolytes Creed  
  
Acolyte Shade 2B Wraith 0/3  
Shade is unblockable  
Shade cannot be the target of spells or abilities  
As long as shade is in play, all players play with their hands revealed.  
"We die to serve Ner-Zhul."  
-Acolytes Creed  
  
Ghoul 1BB Zombie 1/2  
2: Remove a creature card in target graveyard from the game, regenerate Ghoul.  
"Ghouls are only a problem if they are hungry. Unfortunately, they only feed on their opponent's corpse. "  
-Footman's Training Manual  
  
Crypt Fiend 2BB Nerubian Zombie 2/3  
3: Target flying creature can be blocked as though it did not have flying.  
Tap: Remove Crypt Fiend from the game. At end of turn return Crypt Fiend to play under your control.  
"Their race has died, nothing is left of the proud Nerubians except for the corpses raised by the heartless Lich King."  
  
Gargoyle 2BB Gargoyle 2/3  
Gargoyle gets +0/+3 as long as it is untapped.  
"Thus the Silver Hand was destroyed from within, as their very statues came to life to slaughter them like cattle."  
  
Meat Wagon 3BB Construct 4/2  
4 Tap: Remove a creature in target library from the game, Meat Wagon deals 4 damage to target creature or player.  
Tap: Search your library for a creature card and put it into your graveyard.  
"It is the ultimate harvester, for it shall reap what we sow."  
  
Ner-Zhul's Abomination 4BB Zombie 4/4  
All creatures blocked or assigned to block Abomination get -2/-2 until end of turn.  
4: Remove a card from target graveyard from the game, Regenerate Abomination  
"Rend and Tear"  
  
Necromancer Apprentice 1B Wizard 1/1  
Tap: Target creature gets -1/-1 until end of turn. As long as Necromancer Apprentice is in play, all Wizards gain Tap: Target creature gets -1/-1 until end of turn.  
  
Necromancer Adept 2B Wizard 1/2  
Tap: Target creature gets +3/-3 until end of turn. As long as Necromancer Adept is in play, all Wizards gain Tap: Target creature gets +3/-3 until end of turn.  
  
Necromancer Master 2BB Wizard Lord 1/3  
2: Remove a creature card from target graveyard from the game, Put into play two black 1/1 Skeleton tokens. As long as Necromancer Master is in play, all Wizards gain 2: Remove a creature card from target graveyard from the game, Put into play two black 1/1 Skeleton tokens.  
  
Banshee Apprentice 1B Wraith 1/1  
Tap: Tap target creature  
As long as Banshee Apprentice is in play, all Wraiths gain Tap: Tap target creature.  
  
Banshee Adept 2B Wraith 2/1  
Tap: Target creature cannot be the target of spells or abilities until end of turn.  
As long as Banshee Adept is in play, all Wraiths gain Tap: Target creature cannot be the target of spells or abilities until end of turn.  
  
Banshee Master 2BB Wraith Lord 3/1  
Tap: Sac. Banshee. Put target creature in play owned by opponent into play under casters control. Target creature is affected by summoning sickness.  
As long as Banshee Master is in play, all Wraiths gain Tap: Sac. Banshee. Put target creature in play owned by opponent into play under casters control. Target creature is affected by summoning sickness.  
  
Frost Wyrm 4BBB Zombie Wyrm 5/6  
Whenever Frost Wyrm deals damage to a creature, tap damaged creature.  
Provoke  
All damage dealt by Frost Wyrm is treated as if Blue.  
  
Obsidian Statue 3BB Enchantment  
Prevent all combat damage to black creatures by 1.  
6 Tap: Sac. Obsidian Statue. Search your library for a Destroyer and put it into play. Shuffle your library afterwards.  
  
Destroyer 10B Nightmare 3/5  
Flying Whenever a creature taps to use an ability, the owner of destroyer has the option to tap 3 mana per creature tapping to use an ability. For each ability 3 mana is paid for, counter target ability and give Destroyer +2/+0 until end of turn.  
Whenever Destroyer attacks, it may deal damage as though it was not blocked.  
  
Arthas the Corrupted 5BBBB Death Knight Legend 4/4  
Tap: Deal 5 damage to target creature, or prevent the next 5 damage dealt to target Zombie, Wraith, or Skeleton.  
Tap: Sacrifice target creature, prevent the next X damage to Arthas the Corrupted, where X is equal to the target creature's toughness.  
All Zombies, Skeletons, and Wraiths gain +2/+0 as long as Arthas the Corrupted is in play.  
8: Select a creature from any players graveyard. Put target creature into play under your control until end of turn. Target creature has haste. At the end of your turn, return affected creatures to owner's graveyards.  
"I once was human, now I am far more."  
  
Tichondrias the Dreadlord 5BBBB Dreadlord Legend 4/4  
First Strike 1: Put into play a black 1/1 Carrion Swarm token with flying and haste. At the end of the turn, remove all Carrion Swarm tokens from the game.  
Tap: Tap target creature. Target creature does not untap unless Tichondrias is untapped.  
Prevent X combat damage to Tichondrias, where X is the amount of all damage Tichondrias has dealt this turn. Apply to each separate source of damage.  
  
Kel'Thuzad the Devoted 4BBBB Lich Legend 5/2  
Tap: Deal 5 damage and tap target creature.  
Tap: Target creature gains +2/+3 until end of turn.  
2: Sac. X Creatures: Untap X creatures  
8: Deal X Damage to all creatures and all players, where X is equal to the amount of creatures in all graveyards.  
"I shall be reborn, and serve a higher purpose in death."  
  
Anub'arak the Crypt Lord 3BBBBB Nerubian Legend 3/4  
Tap: Deal 4 damage and tap all opposing attacking or blocking creatures.  
2 Tap: Remove a creature card from the game from target graveyard, put into play under your control a Black 2/2 Carrion Beetle token.  
Whenever a creature deals combat damage to Anub'arak, deal that amount of damage rounded down to opposing creature in addition to Anub'arak's normal damage.  
8 Tap: Put into play 8 Black 1/1 Locust Swarm tokens with flying and haste until end of turn. Whenever a Locust Swarm deals damage to an opposing player, add life to Locust Swarms owner equal to the amount of damage dealt. 


End file.
